lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-36607742-20190816030103
Here are a bunch of questions i have about elves that I thought of while i was rlly bored and had nothing else to do If there are actually answers to any of these questions go ahead and answer them, but I’m stumped. What’s the culture like? Music, entertainment, traditions? I mean besides whatever’s involved with the matchmaking process (i.e. the winnowing gala) and the furry dance to start the school year, what else goes on? When they use their imparters, can they see their faces in the corner of the screen like FaceTime? What does an imparter sound like when it rings? Can you customize the names of your friends in your imparter? Like is Keefe’s name in Sophie’s imparter Dat Boi or something? When Sophie asked Fitz to play Rock Paper Scissors, he had no idea what it was. When they all had that sleepover, Biana and Fitz talked about playing Truth or Dare. Why would they have a grasp on one human game and not another? What do professional bramble games look like. I feel like I remember that being a thing, but is it like as hyped up as a football game in America? Are there teams? If there are how are they divided? Cause there’s no towns or states I guess so how do they do that? Elves have access to certain human stuff right? Like in the first book Dex said he had human movies, but I can’t remember if he said where he got them… So is there like a black market where they sell copies of like the princess bride and stuff? And also what would they play them in? Assuming the movies come on DVDs since elves don’t have access to streaming services, would they then have to have DVD players and TVs? Are these also available on the black market of human? Do elves have a drinking age? Like I’m pretty sure I remember a scene with Fizzelberry wine or something like that so there IS alcohol But…how old do you have to be to drink it? Are there other physicians? It seems as if everyone is like “call Elwin!” whenever there’s a medical emergency, even the council. I’m guessing there must be other physicians because the Black Swan has Physic, so does that mean Elwin is the best one? Like the top doc? What is the relevance of the book title? Is Sophie going to become the best Keeper in the Lost Cities? I mean it was heavily implied in the first book bc her minds impenetrable and all, but there’s been no reference to it since then. Are there education requirements for certain jobs? Like, do you just decide you wanna open up a shop in Atlantis or do you need to go to elvin business school first? Is that what happens in the gold and silver towers? Is that like elf college? What about the people who run businesses in Mysterium like Kesler? Is there a business school at Exillium? What are the jobs? Like I know there are Emissaries or whatever for the council, and obviously Keepers and Washers but those are jobs for telepaths. Show me the elvin job market!! Direct me to monster.com for elves. If elves live seemingly forever, how do elves keep the unemployment rate down? New elves looking for jobs would have to compete with 1000 year old elves who have been hogging all the best positions for the last 8 centuries. Do the other species ever talk trash about the elves? I don’t mean the ogres bc that’s a given, but do you ever think the goblins are like “why do these dummies need MORE GUARDS?” or the dwarves are like “Becky needs another room added to her house??? Bye you already have 87 why do you need more you don’t have any friends” Where are they living???? Like they clearly live on earth right? So where on earth are the Lost Cities located? Are all of these places scattered around the globe or do they exist in a cluster? Like where is Havenfield relative to Everglen relative to Foxfire and so on?